LoL: Defenders Of League
by SirSquirrelIII
Summary: Tai is a champion with a upsetting past while his summoner Jayce is a shy nerdy guy much like Tai in the past. Ahri is finding it difficult to fit in due to her lust and Caitlyn finds it difficult to live without Tai. But that isn't even the start of their problems as an unknown menace is uprising to destroy The League Of Legends. -Two pairings/rated M for violence, gore and fluff
1. Chapter 1

Tai was a champion who had wanted to be a summoner. He felt violated letting people control him especially people he didn't know. Tai was the quiet and cool guy he wasn't shy but seemed it. He always cared about his looks and was always being chosen, whether it was being summoned to fight or a girl wanting Tai in their bed he was the guy. The thing was Tai never liked it which was strange because he was overly social. Tai had his gloved hands dug into his black dusters pockets. Tai looked at his reflection in a window taking note of his brown faux hawk. He looked back down at the floor with his red orbs. The sound of chatter could be heard behind him. Tai began to walk at a faster pace knowing that his battle was soon. _**Please no newbie summoners**_ he thought as he began to get closer. Tai walked up a marble staircase just in time to enter the champion's platform. Tai stood idly around until he was taken by purple magic.

Tai was now standing with his team of five. The five looked at each other and shook hands. Tai looked up at the violet sky hoping he was being summoned by someone on a higher level.

"Hey Tai I saw your summoner and he is on a losing streak," Darius chuckled as Tai sighed unsheathing his crimson red blade that had an almost black shade of red flowing through it. He then balled his left fist to create his blue shield sized magic ring. Tai then let his magic ring explode into a blue fiery mist leaving his left hand free to help manoeuvre his sword.

"Hey as long as he knows I'm a top lane champion I'm good...but if I get more than five deaths and barely any kills so help me if I see this guy around," Tai smirked arching his back and leaning forward.

"Awe does Tai have a crappy summoner?" Caitlyn teased as she checked her musket over for the second time. Tai shook his head grinning as the match begun.

Tai brought himself a potion and boots of speed, this made Tai feel a little better knowing the summoner brought decent things. Tai begun to stand idly near his tower and this made Tai feel a little uneasy. _**What's this guy doing?**_ Tai questioned. His opponent was going to be not only a skimpy bunny Riven but also Zed although he had never beat Tai. Without any will Tai was pushed to attack the duo. Tai tried to resist his urge however no matter what he did he couldn't stop himself.

"Oh look cutie Tai is about to feed because he got a newbie summoner," Riven giggled winking at Tai. Riven dodged and then felt Tai's blade slice her although Zed also attacked which began to put the odds against Tai. Not only could Tai feel the pain but his summoner could as well.

"_Summoner are you there? Fall back now and let me help you,_" Tai thought hard hoping his summoner could hear.

"Yeah I am here, and you can just call me Jayce," the summoner was now communicating with his champion Tai telepathically.

"Alright _Jayce I'm going to help you through this so you don't get ruined during this game._" Tai spoke as he stood beside his tower. "_Good now Jayce listen closely, use my string shot to pull Raven to me then use my sword rush followed by magic ring. Got it Jayce?_" Tai smiled as Jayce had actually followed Tai's commands. Tai raised his left hand and balled his fist resulting in his magic rings appearance, the ring suddenly turned into a string like magic and extended wrapping around Riven and pulling her towards himself. Tai's sword began to glow a bright red and then Tai began to swing furiously at Riven who was now groaning in pain. The tower was also shooting at Riven which was doubling the damage. Riven used her own move broken wings which damaged Tai quite a bit. Tai coughed some dry blood and then charging his magic ring Tai crouched letting his black fingerless gloves glow with a magical aura. With a flick of his wrist the magic ring chased the fleeing Riven. The ring sliced through the ground as it rolled towards Riven and then within seconds finished Riven getting Jayce and Tai first blood at the three minute mark.

Jayce proceeded to beat minions levelling Tai as much as he could. Although Zed ruined the party by using his razor shuriken and heavily damaging Tai. Jayce seemed to know what he was doing and Tai thought Jayce might pull it off that was until Zed started to destroy Tai and put Jayce in a panic. Before Tai could help Jayce it was too late Tai had already embraced the darkness.

It was over Tai had lost along with Darius, Caitlyn, Nasus and Vi. Tai sighed as the champions said their goodbyes. Tai was once again bored and walking around all alone. Tai was staring at the floor and thinking deeply,_** Mum. Dad, I'm never going to get stronger...strong enough to fix Runeterra**_" Riven followed behind Tai but as she went to approach Tai disappeared into the crowd of summoners. Tai walked outside to get fresh air although as he rushed down the steps and into the courtyard he bumped into someone familiar resulting in the two landing on their behinds.

"Ouch! I-I'm...sorry," Tai shyly apologized standing up to notice the gold eyed fox girl. He remembered her from one battle but that was all.

"I'm sorry too. I should have watched where I was going..." the girl dusted herself off as she stood up.

"I better get going but you're welcome to join," Tai smiled as he brushed past her with boredom plastered on his face.

"Well I don't have much to do so-sure!" the girl innocently giggled. "By the way the names Ahri and you are?" the girl sang as she skipped alongside Tai.

"...Tai or if you're Darius the newbie's pick..."Tai sighed at his last word. Ahri smirked and then giggled looking at the taller boy. The two sat on a bench although Tai kept quiet most the time.

Riven had found Tai and walked over slowly as the two looked around awkwardly. Riven felt a hint of jealousy towards the fox girl although she was unsure if Tai actually liked her. Tai didn't really want a relationship all he wanted was friends. Riven was now in front of the duo.

"Hey Tai!" Riven smiled trying to look cute. Tai waved with a fake smile spread across his face. "What's wrong...? Ahri bothering you?" Riven looked at the fox who seemed a little hurt by the words.

"No she was actually keeping me from boredom," Tai smiled looking at the fox who looked down at Tai's boots hiding a smile. Riven grunted and walked off towards the building while Tai just smiled satisfied with his work.

"Let's go do something fun! Like go for a walk in the forest or something," Ahri stated bouncing in her seat innocently. Tai looked at her with his red orbs and then finally came to a conclusion and nodded with a heart warming smile. "...or we could go to my room," Ahri giggled as Tai looked at her with a sickened look.

"You know Ahri I thought you were different...but it turns out you are just like Darius described. A slut who goes around giving her body to the men around this place," Tai growled walking off losing faith in all girls. Ahri had lost sight of Tai when he entered the Institute of War through the giant door.

"You see what you do Ahri! Wanting sex from everybody and then provoking the ones that are fragile," Katarina whined as she towered over Ahri with her two friends.

"Yeah you stupid bitch remember me?" Riven growled cracking her knuckles with a smirk. Ahri rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't be rude or we will teach you a lesson kitty!" yelled Lux angered by the gesture Ahri had just shown.

"Please...I'm a fox," Ahri said sarcastically standing up lowering her fluffy white tails.

Tai, Nasus and Ryze walk out into the sun's rays. The courtyard was crowded and seemed to have a commotion in the centre. As the group approached the front of the crowd they were shocked to find Ahri fighting against Katarina, Riven and Lux. Tai went wide eyed and looked at Nasus who shook his head.

"We have to do something. They weren't summoned so they won't be revived after dying," Ryze spoke looking dumbfounded.

"...I know but how can we do that without fighting?" Tai asked watching as Ahri was knocked to the ground and then savagely kicked by Riven. "You know what...screw it," Tai sighed walking out into the middle of the field.

Tai let the thought linger in his head, who was he going to side with. That was until he noticed Ahri whimpering and moving backwards while still sitting legs outstretched, she was apologizing with tears dripping down her cheeks. Tai looked at the laughing girls and then growled running at the gang. Tai noticed Riven bringing her sword down on Ahri and Tai panicked because if that sword connected Ahri was dead. Tai quickly unsheathed his sword and parried the blow from Ahri. The girls noticed it was Tai and in an instant took a step back.

"Are you crazy you could have killed each other!?" Tai shouted crouching by the wounded Ahri's side. The girls looked confused and were going to open their mouth. "...I don't want to hear it! If you weren't summoned you aren't immortal so stop living in your dream!" Tai had rage burning in his eyes and it matched his red orbs.

"She upset you though-" Lux stated stepping forward although Tai hissed as she moved forward and cut her off.

"I am not yours! So stop acting like you need to protect me!" Tai helped Ahri up and then the two walked away from the crowd. "Are you alright?" Tai let the fact she came across as a slut slip.

"I just want to go home. I have no friends here and everyone thinks I'm a slut," she stuttered due to her recent crying.

"Well you do bed a lot of guys..." Tai smirked looking at her in the corner of his eye. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have to! I do it for essence...I know I do enjoy the pleasure but I don't mean to," Tai stopped Ahri and gently hugged her feeling her tears on his purple undershirt. "Please Tai...understand, I don't even have a friend," she sniffled as Tai sighed releasing her and holding his forehead in his palm.

"I understand Ahri but why didn't you tell me about the essence before. Look I know you don't have urges for this stuff, but you need to stop and then I might consider helping you find the eternal life essence found only in my homeland," Ahri looked at Tai wiping her eyes and sniffing. "Before my family and I moved to Ionia I lived somewhere else. I needed the life essence to create my sword...or at least build its strength," Tai and Ahri continued.

The two continued until they reached her room only to find Caitlyn. Tai watched her carefully to ensure Ahri was safe of abuse. Caitlyn waved over Ahri but Tai put a hand on Ahri's shoulder and looked her deeply in the eyes. "If she abuses you, tell me," Tai was dead set and Ahri felt secure knowing so. As she walked off Tai watched from afar as the two talked. They were laughing and Caitlyn seemed friendly enough. Ahri walked back over to Tai giving him a warm hug while using her tails to keep him close. Tai slowly pulled away struggling against her fluffy tails. Ahri released Tai looking at him innocently although Tai didn't want Ahri to be added to the list of fan girls.

"Ahri don't push it. I'm not the dating kinda guy," Tai spoke in a whisper seeming shyer than usual. "I have to get going so will you be alright?" Tai question regaining his serious look. Ahri nodded and with that Tai began to walk down the hall.

"...wait Tai! I...uh...I'm sorry," Ahri wrapped her tails around her seeming insecure. Tai stopped looking at the ground wide eyed he looked back over his shoulder slightly smiling, although his dusters collar hid that from Ahri. "Maybe before you go you could bring me to the infirmary? I can barely feel my body," Ahri held her head hoping for Tai to fall into her trap. Although Tai saw right through her lustful intentions or at least he thought.

"Ahri you were fine a few moments ago...I'll see you in the cafeteria for lunch," Tai continued walking with one hand in his pocket while the other he flicked gesturing a wave. Tai stopped once again turning completely this time to look at her, "...and Ahri not every guy needs to be essence so just save it for that special someone..." Tai smirked as he turned and suddenly disappeared once more into the crowd of summoners.

Ahri stood looking down and thinking hard to herself. _**What does he mean by that? Perhaps he does like me, but then again he would barely let me hug him...**_ Ahri was confused and was receiving mixed signals from Tai. She slowly walked towards her room still in shock. Her fox side kicked in and that lead to impulsive, fun, mischievous and loyal thoughts although only one thing came to mind.

"It isn't even funny Nasus, I swear the kid let me die almost thirty times. He fed the other team so hard that I almost cried," Tai shook his head holding his hands out in front of him with his mouth open.

"How bad was the feeding," Nasus laughed looking at Tai who was snarling at the floor.

"He spoon fed the other team with a giant spoon...but I don't want to be rude the kid is trying so hard to learn me," Tai stopped slightly smiling. "His names Jayce, I helped him a couple times and he played well but without my guidance he panics, chokes, cries for all I know." Tai looked up at the ceiling wondering what Jayce was like as a person.

"Jayce huh? I know that kid he is always in my library studying the perfect strategy as he calls it. Speaking of which, that's Jayce right there," Nasus pointed at a boy Tai's age. His hair was a pale blue and medium length, his hair was a messy bed hair style which suited the cream skinned boy. His eyes were brown and he wore his summoners robe. Tai turned to Nasus nodding and walking towards the youngster.

Jayce sat reading a book; his fingers traced the words back and forth. Tai slowly approached Jayce fixing his collar to show assure himself he looked good for his summoner. Tai stood before Jayce leading to Jayce looking up and flinching.

"So sorry Tai I didn't know this was your seat. I'll get going," Jayce picked up his books in a hurry with a single drop of sweat rolling down his forehead. Tai put his hand on the boys shoulder. "Please don't hurt me!" Jayce screamed in a high pitched tone. Tai held back a giggle.

"Jayce it isn't my seat and I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you summoner," Tai smiled extending his arm to shake hands with Jayce. His hand was damp with nervous sweat.

"Why would you want to talk to one of the worst summoners in the history of the league of legends? You help me and I can't even use you correctly," Jayce said hoarse not even daring to look into his hero's eyes.

"Listen Jayce I need to get going but I would love to talk to you later. I want to make you my amazing summoner," Tai stated slowly moving backwards to leave. Jayce looked at Tai with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know I summon you always?" Jayce asked confused. Tai stopped with a grin and then laughed continuing to move away slowly.

"We are the same Jayce, yet have so much to learn about each other..." Tai chuckled spinning on his heels and walking away. Jayce watched as he walked away unsure of what had just happened. The scene kept replaying in his head and made him smile wider each time.

Ahri sat around bored watching the summoners walking by. Lux, Riven and Katarina walked by although not together. They all had one thing in common, they all hated Ahri. _**Why does nobody like me? Well Caitlyn does and so do some of the summoners...but Tai I still don't know about him**_ Ahri thought to herself still unsure of her intentions with Tai. Ahri looked down as she leaned against a white pillar while resting her feet on the chairs mahogany. A summoner walked past and then stopped standing near Ahri. She watched as he unzipped his pants zipper and before she let her impulsive thoughts of going along with the blowjob she thought of Tai's words. "Fuck off I am not a slut!" she growled as the summoner smirked walking off. Ahri felt the tears welling in her eyes she wanted to cry but instead was scared out of her skin by someone familiar.

"Hey there fox girl!" Tai sat on the chair also leaning against the pillar beside it. Ahri slightly smiled although it was defiantly not real. "What's wrong Ahri?" Tai asked with a more serious facial expression. Tai cracked his knuckles and then moved a little closer almost sitting on Ahri's foot.

"It's nothing...I just...I-I uh...people still think I'm a whore and I haven't done any kind of sexual pleasures for the past three days. I can even control my impulsive lusts now," Ahri whispered looking into Tai's eyes. Tai let a sincere smile spread across his face. Ahri copied Tai and now sat casually on the chair they sat on.

"Ahri it won't just happen overnight. But I am proud of your improvement," Tai stood up extending his arm and grabbing Ahri's small hand. He pulled her up and wrapped her into a hug. Ahri had a strange feeling in her gut when Tai said he was proud. She felt her lust come back and didn't fight it this time, because it was Tai and Tai was special to her. "Um...A-Ahri?" Tai stuttered making Ahri giggle from his cuteness.

"Yes Tai?" Ahri whispered as her tails wrapped around Tai once more.

"...You can let go," Tai slightly chuckled pulling away as Ahri felt the heat rush to her now rosy red cheeks. Ahri giggled like a cute little school girl which made Tai smile.

"Sorry I just felt the urge to continue." Ahri grinned innocently in hopes Tai would fall for her there and then. "...why don't we go to my room?" Ahri asked seductively which sent a chill up Tai's spine. A look of disappointment crept across Tai's face as he shook his head.

"Ahri!" Tai yelled stepping away as if she had provoked him. "I thought you changed?" Tai smirked with his hands on his hips.

"I did I just have sudden urges when I'm with you," Ahri looked down feeling the need to cry from her failure. Tai put a hand on her shoulder and looked from under her so he could see her face.

"It's ok Ahri I don't hate you...I just want to fix you," Tai spoke enthusiastically as if he knew he could fix her within a day. "Now how about another lunch together fox girl?" Tai chuckled keeping his hand outstretched for her to grab.

"OK newbie's pick lets go get something for lunch," Ahri giggled taking Tai's hand as he dragged her closely behind him. _**Why is he like this? He acts like he likes me then he suddenly doesn't want to receive any affection. But he cares so I guess I am slowly creeping into his heart...I think,**_ Ahri looked at the back of the boy who was just about her age.

"_Jayce don't panic you can do it,_" Tai thought to his summoner while choking on blood. Darn Zed was his opponent today. Tai never lost to Zed only once and that was with Jayce, although this time was going to be different. "_Jayce use my ultimate ability mountain buster!_" Tai shouted through his thoughts as Zed approached Tai for the kill. "_If he kills me he WILL be a nuisance and we won't destroy the nexus,_" Tai stated leaving Jayce to himself. Tai could see only a few more hits from his team and the nexus was going to be destroyed but if Zed survives they'll make a push.

Tai's eyes began to glow red while Zed still tried to rush Tai. The smirk became eerie for Zed as Tai knew his ultimate was in play. Tai charged his magic ring and then threw it on a horizontal angle, then as it sliced through Zed the ring tightened around him in which made Zed scream in pain. Tai then charged at Zed and swung his blade as he rushed past him landing in a crouching position. Then balling his fist the magic ring came back to Tai and left Zed laying in a pool of blood.

"Thank you Tai. I couldn't have done so well without you," Jayce gleeful exclaimed as Tai smiled feeling the purple magical aura flow around him. Before Tai teleported back to the Institute of War he said his final words while he stood in the rift.

"_One day you won't need me to play. You will be able to use me like a pro...any champion for that matter,_" Tai smiled to himself as the world around him changed to the Institute of War. "That kid is now in silver league...good work newbie's pick," Tai chuckled silently at himself.

Caitlyn came running over to give Tai a hug. Tai was a little more open with some girls lately and Caitlyn was one of them. Tai walked with Caitlyn for awhile although Ahri followed them at a distance. _**My own friend stealing the guy I like!**_ Ahri yelled in a whisper to herself. Caitlyn and Tai came to a stop and Ahri almost cried at what she saw next. Caitlyn gave Tai a quick peck on the cheek. _**Is that why I haven't seen Tai around lately?**_ Ahri questioned herself. When Ahri jerked back to reality Tai was standing right in front of her with an eyebrow raised.

"What you cheating asshole!?" Ahri growled turning on the balls of her feet to run off.

"Ahri...!" Tai shouted extending an arm for no good reason. In a instant Ahri was almost out of sight so Tai decided to give chase.

Tai was breathing heavily as he tried to keep on the golden eyed girls trail. Tai twirled through the crowd and even knocked Akali and Shen over while he was in pursuit of the fox. Tai looked to an open window thinking he could cut Ahri off if he used his ninja like reflexes. As Tai jumped onto the window ceil the crowd around him looked in shock. Then as he leapt the audience screamed. Tai landed on a thin ledge and then jumped within a second of landing. He continued until he landed on solid land. Tai noticed Ahri sprinting into the forest and with that Tai was seen running through the trees.

After a few minutes of searching Tai had lost the fox and was on the verge of giving up. But he suddenly felt something heavy come crashing down on top of him followed by a girly scream. The pair groaned in pain from the fall. Tai rolled over feeling his body leaned against something.

"I'm sorry that I got in your way..."Tai moaned as he looked over his shoulder to find someone he never would have guessed.

"Yeah me too," Ahri slowly spoke. She rolled right over as did Tai, the pair may as well have been laying together in bed. "Oh it's a jerk," Ahri complained as she went to stand up but was stopped by Tai's hand grabbing her arm.

"Ahri! What's wrong?" Tai spoke sympathetically as she looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You and Caitlyn...you left me these past few days to be with my own friend Caitlyn!" Ahri yelled tears forming in her eyes.

"Ahri...Caitlyn is my ex girlfriend. I'm sorry if you saw something you weren't suppose to but it's how our friendship works," Tai sounded too serious to be lying and Ahri had come to her senses within moments.

"I'm so sorry Tai can you forgive me?" Ahri asked with an innocent face and tone. "Because if you can't I'll leave you alone forever and you won't see me a second longer than you have to-" Ahri was cut off as she over exaggerated.

"Ahri...be quiet and lets go do something," Tai smiled as Ahri took Tai's hand and was once again dragged by him although this time by his side.

* * *

**A/N  
****I was a bit lazy with this story but had a urge to write it. This isn't my best work and I'll probably fix everything in the next chapter so bear with me. If the story seems stolen which I am sure it is (because every story with Ahri is either the same or already written) then I am sorry. I read a few during my time writting the first chapter so I realised how much things I may have in there that were also from other stories so sorry and all credit to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jayce was once again being bullied by the other summoners in his rank. He was occasionally beat up but most the time they just made him feel bad. Well today was that day once again Jayce was being bullied except today was another one of them days he got beat. He was afraid almost crying as one of the summoners cracked his knuckles. Jayce stop cowering as he heard a familiar voice behind him. _**Tai...?**_ Jayce smiled as he thought the name.

"So Tai what do you wanna do now?" Ahri said walking close by Tai's side.

"That kid there Jayce...I know him, although something's wrong he never hangs around with people and he defiantly doesn't cower," Tai stormed over with Ahri following close behind. Tai grabbed the fist as it swung for Jayce. "What do you little shits think you are doing!?" Tai growled as he shoved the summoner back into the wall. The summoner laughed at first not realising who his opponent was and then noticed as Tai's face was almost against his. The summoner was afraid as Tai grabbed the young adult's shirt holding him up against the wall. "Try anything like that again and you will have a lot more than Jayce to worry about!" Tai spat as the summoner closed his eyes bracing himself in case of an attack from the hostile champion.

"Tai calm down!" Caitlyn shouted from a distance making Tai turn his head. Tai slowly released the male and snarled at his two other friends. "Tai we have to let summoners deal with their own battles," Caitlyn whined looking Tai dead in the eyes. Ahri watched with amusement as she could already tell what was about to happen.

"Well this summoner fights mine," Tai spat back feeling rather annoyed with the incident.

"Look I will escort this young man and you and Ahri can continue," Caitlyn smiled grabbing the boy and dragging him behind her. Tai smiled as she walked away with her hips swaying much like Ahri's.

"Guess we have to finish the job, and if this stupid champion interferes then we shall use our powerful magic to teach him a lesson," the other summoner exclaimed as he conjured a palm sized fireball.

"You will have to go through me as well!" Ahri growled standing beside Tai with a snarl on her cute little face.

"Back of champion of sluts!" the other summoner who had been quite shouted for the whole hall to hear. The summoner with the fireball chuckled. "Think we don't know who you are. Nine tailed slut!?" the summoner laughed thrusting into the air. Tai slammed him against the wall as well charging his magic ring.

"You wanking little prick! I'll expose you to the world!" Tai growled through clenched teeth. Ahri wanted to cry but she felt stronger seeing Tai take matters into his own hands. The magic ring began to spin around the side of Tai's balled fist. Tai brought the magic closer to the summoner and then with a single swift motion, sliced straight through the boy's robes and underwear. "Would you look at that a small manhood...and not a single pubic hair in sight," Tai laughed manically as the young summoner ran off covering his manhood with his hands and whatever else he could. The other summoner ran off unamused cursing at Tai for saving Jayce.

"Thanks Tai...and Ahri I believe your name is?" Jayce spoke in a quiet and shy tone. Ahri giggled and leant down to mess up the little youngster's hair. "I really wish I didn't need to really on you so much Tai." Jayce sat down on a chair looking at the floor wiping his tear forming eyes.

"You won't need to Jayce because when I finish training you up...you're going to be the best damn summoner AND fighter in the whole Institute of War. HELL Runeterra," Tai smiled as he stood up patting Jayce on the shoulder. Jayce stood up shaking Tai's hand before they parted ways.

Tai dropped back onto his bed sighing with relief. _**Man that kid was defiantly not Jayce he didn't even need me...he took down Lux without taking any damage**_, Tai thought about how his life had changed this week. Ahri, Caitlyn and Jayce the friends he had always wanted. Tai also thought about how much stronger he had become. Suddenly Tai was jerked back to reality by a knock on the door. Tai leaned up to see if he could tell who it was judging from their silhouette. Tai stood up rubbing his eyes still adjusting as he turned the light on. Tai quickly pushed his hair up to assure it was perfect and then as he gripped the door knob he looked over what he was wearing. He wore underwear, his white socks and green underwear. As he opened the door he was surprised to find Ahri standing outside with her pillow and pyjamas.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Ahri asked innocently hoping for Tai to respond positively. Tai sighed at first scratching his head and then yawned. "Please don't send me back to my room...I had a bad dream and my lights aren't working," Ahri slightly smiled as she spoke. Tai turned waving her inside as she stepped through the archway Tai closed the door behind her making sure her tail wasn't in the way.

"My bed isn't a double so-uh yeah. Maybe I should stay in your room?" Tai turned towards the door and begun to walk until he felt Ahri's tail wrap around his arm. Tai spun around to face Ahri who was wearing a black corset and matching panties with thigh high white tights. "Something wrong fox girl?" Tai smirked squinting a little as Ahri giggled looking at Tai's face.

"Yeah can't you stay with me?" Ahri asked looking cute and innocent making it hard for even Tai to reject her. "I need a...friend to keep me safe," Ahri tried not to giggle at herself. Tai rolled his eyes looking at the bed and then back at the fox. "I promise to control myself," Ahri chuckled giving Tai a horrible feeling that if he stayed something would go wrong.

"If I stay...which I may or may not, where will the other sleep?" Tai asked curiously with his eyes darting around the room. "Don't answer that actually because I am NOT staying in a room with a fox that is willing to rape me," Tai smirked turning in a hurry until he was grabbed by Ahri.

"We could sleep opposite sides of the bed," Ahri grinned playfully as she watched Tai think it through.

"I would prefer to sleep the same end as you!" Tai shouted as softly as he could. Ahri pouted in hope Tai would agree. "Fine I'll stay. In this room. With a crazy fox girl. But my terms are NO funny business, and yes that includes poking me," Tai kept a neutral expression on his face. The two got into the bed trying to make it work as for they had little space to work with.

"Do you by chance have anything to drink?" Ahri giggled as they finally settled into bed. Tai moaned in annoyance.

"I have water!" he softly shouted standing up and pouring the drink.

Ahri sat up and took the cup. Slowly sipping on the drink Tai stood beside the bed watching as she drunk the liquid slowly. Ahri decided to use this as a way to take her corset off. Tai turned towards the door and heard a high pitched scream loud enough to wake the champion next door. Tai looked as Ahri handed Tai the cup. Tai placed it on a table nearby and got back into bed.

"Night," he giggled as he closed his eyes and adjusted himself into a comfy position. Ahri tugged on the blanket and made Tai pull the blanket over his head as a reaction. "I said night," he giggled mischievously while Ahri sat upset with the received attention.

"My corset is all wet I can't sleep wet," Ahri smirked as the last word left her mouth. Tai moaned once more in annoyance pulling the doona further over his head.

"Take the stupid thing off...I don't know," Tai softly spoke yawning afterwards. Ahri grabbed the lace behind to undo the lacing and get the corset off. Instead she thought she would use this to her advantage. Ahri bump Tai multiple times and as a result he leant forward and looked at the struggling girl.

"Stop moving!" Tai growled finally annoyed to the point he wanted to slap Ahri.

"I can't get it off,"

"Here move your damn tails," Tai spoke softly brushing past two of her tails. He then grabbed the lacing and slowly undid the corset. He moved her long black hair out of the way when needed. "Done now go to sleep...! And keep your girly things away from me," Tai yawned as he laid down once more but now facing Ahri seeing that it was the usual way he faced when he slept.

Ahri continued to have fun with Tai and decided to face opposite him and leave her tails in his face. Tai pushed them aside multiple times until he finally rolled Ahri over himself and then shielded his eyes from her breasts. Ahri grinned at Tai who was now at peace. Ahri wouldn't allow it however and decided it would be funny to move closer. Tai felt something creeping closer but he didn't do anything until he realised Ahri's face right next to his. He screamed as she breathed on his face.

"I just wanna sleep Ahri gosh!" Tai exclaimed as Ahri giggled feeling sorry for the champion.

"Can I stay here tomorrow as well?" Ahri asked with a cute grin spread across her face making her look more innocent than ever. "...Tai?" Ahri softly whispered planting a gentle kiss on his ear. He was asleep.

Ahri fell asleep right next to Tai curled up into a ball. She decided to let the innocent male sleep. "Ahri you're welcome to stay as long as you want..."Tai spoke softly as he yawned and fell asleep for real this time. Ahri felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing. As Ahri went to give Tai another kiss he opened his eyes and giggled placing his palm to fend off the fox. "Nice try Ahri but that was a onetime thing," Tai chuckled once more and went to sleep. Ahri looked at his limp body smiling. She then went under the doona herself and fell asleep within moments.

Tai awoke to Ahri's beautiful strawberry scent. Tai sat up feeling alone he looked around for Ahri who he could have sworn was in his bed not long ago. Tai sat on the edge of his bed yawning and rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. Tai stood up and stretched towards the roof. He took a few shambled steps towards the table he had placed the glass on. He scratched his head wondering what happened to the cup. Tai poured his own glass of water and took a few sips then turned around resting against the counter. Tai could sense a presence but he didn't know where. He thought back to when he woke up and after thinking about it for a few minutes he realised he heard a shower dripping water. Tai walked slowly towards his bathroom door hoping not to find anyone in his shower. Tai stood against the door listening to the surroundings. Tai gave it a minute and then barged in slipping over as he found a naked Ahri drying the ends of her tails. Tai leaned forward trying to massage his back.

"Sorry Tai I just wanted to freshen up. It won't happen again I promise," Ahri spoke seductively at first but her voice slowly broke into a light hearted tone. "Besides I didn't want to wake you up trying to put my corset on," Tai went wide eyed and smiled.

"I don't care about the shower you can do that whenever for all I care. Just cover up woman!" Tai said shielding his eyes. Tai then turned and looked at the wall only to realise his mirror was there and he could now see Ahri's hourglass figure standing idly and naked in its reflection. Tai went red and turned to face the other wall.

"...Uhm...Tai, can you pass my panties you're sitting on them," Ahri giggled as Tai went completely red with embarrassment as he grabbed the black panties from under him. He then threw them and Ahri caught them with her middle and index finger. "Could you get my corset...it's in the corner," Ahri asked smiling as Tai slid over on his butt to grab it.

"Why would you need your corset aren't you going out?" Tai questioned as he slowly walked towards Ahri shielding his eyes from her bare body. Ahri grabbed the corset and placed it on her body then using her tail pushed Tai's hands from his eyes. "No more naked Ahri?" Tai grinned staring Ahri in the eyes.

"No more naked Ahri," she said turning around while corset against her chest. "Could you help me do this thing up?" Ahri asked with a little smile revealing her fangs. Tai nodded and grabbed the lace beginning to tighten the corset that complimented Ahri's frame.

Tai had to continuously push her tails away to be able to see what he was doing. Then he had to move hair and then continue pushing her tails aside. Ahri was trying to annoy Tai but it was clearly not working, at least not yet. Ahri pushed her tails right against Tai's face forcing him to let go of the lace. When he recovered from Ahri's playful activities he growled with slight anger building in his stomach. He then grabbed the lace and quickly laced the corset up right before Ahri once again slapped Tai softly with her furry tail. She turned around and Tai was already halfway out the door, he turned back however and gave her a quick grin. Ahri was now left alone in the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and imagined Tai standing behind her with his head rested on her shoulder. The thought of Tai slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder, no neck sounded nicer. Ahri looked at the lock on the door and then looked back thinking over what she wanted to do. However Tai was in the other room and if he got curious he probably would have opened the door with his key.

Tai sat looking blankly at his table. _**Ahri is so different, she's cute, funny and fun to be with...forget what your original intentions were Tai just be hers! **_Tai didn't know what he wanted to do. His feelings for Caitlyn had changed slightly from wanting her back to wanting to just be friends. But Ahri had put so much time into Tai even after being a slut. She didn't whore herself off anymore but she did still have lustful thoughts of Tai. _**NO! No more broken hearts Tai. If you want Ahri you make sure she is yours for eternity**_, Tai stood up and looked at the bathroom door. He began to wonder and had finally decided to go check on Ahri. He walked into the room surprised to find Ahri fixing her hair. Ahri turned to Tai blushing as Tai smiled with a slight eyebrow arched. Ahri smirked dropping her red Ionian dress on the floor. She bent over giving Tai a clear view of her panties. Tai looked for a split second and then turned letting the image burn into his head. He could feel the blood rush to his manhood. Ahri stood up straight and turned to look at Tai to see his reaction, although Tai was awkwardly facing the door. A sudden sadness swept Ahri's face.

"What's wrong?" Ahri spoke melodically as Tai looked over his shoulder hiding his red cheeks. "I did something wrong didn't I?" Ahri felt tears welling in her eyes. She raised a hand to her cheek and then looked at the floor running towards the door.

"Ahri you didn't do anything wrong...I just...I-I...heard the door!" Tai awkwardly stated as he blocked Ahri's path. Tai grabbed Ahri by the elbows and stared into Ahri's eyes trying to hide his pain. "Ahri while I'm still here may I ask why you came over last night?" Tai questioned watching Ahri closely and suddenly losing the attraction he had felt before.

"Don't worry about that silly!" Ahri giggled suddenly trying to think of a reason for why. "Don't you have a battle?" Ahri questioned opening the door and walking out while letting her hips sway.

"Actually me and Nasus were going to do some training today, you're welcome to come if you want," Tai spoke following Ahri into his bedroom. "You invited Caitlyn over didn't you?" Tai said with an expression just shouting 'party pooper' although Ahri seemed glad he knew. Tai watched the fox nod her canine teeth sticking out. "You know how I feel about my ex girlfriend why would you invite her over?" Tai asked curious to know. One thought crossed his mind and that thought was probably the most logical answer. Was she playing games with Tai.

"Look you hurry along now and don't leave poor Nasus waiting," Ahri pushed Tai out the door and closed it looking him out without a key.

To end their training Tai and Nasus began sparring. Jayce took notes as he sat on the concrete floor of the training room. Jayce used this to think of better ways to use Tai without needing his help. Sadly the blocking, parrying and dodging wasn't allowed due to the lack of will when on the fields of judgment. Tai ducked under Nasus's swing and then swung his own sword although Nasus pushed the sword aside. Jayce was amazed by this sparring session especial the sheer skill being shown by the champions. Nasus flicked his sword down although Tai raised his blade to meet the blow. Tai rolled back and flicked his left wrist from underneath his duster; three blue magic knives flew at Nasus. Tai thought he had won this sparring match but Nasus parried them all aside.

"Wow..." Jayce whispered to himself as Tai flipped backwards dodging Nasus's combo of swings. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder in which made him flinch. "Oh hi Caitlyn," Jayce turned straight back to the action however.

"Hi Jayce. They sure are good aren't they?" Caitlyn looked at Jayce something reminding her of Tai when they were dating.

"Yeah Tai is amazing..." Jayce let the words roll off his tongue as he watched in awe. "Nasus is also good," Jayce quickly added in.

"You know with Ahri and Tai hanging out maybe us two could hang out?" Caitlyn suggested moving closer only to make Jayce nervous.

"Oh yeah Tai said you were with Ahri?" Jayce shyly spoke not making eye contact with the officer.

"I just left," Caitlyn almost whispered as Jayce nodded clapping the two sparers off.

Tai walked into his room collapsing onto the bed once again. Tai slowly drifted into the darkness until he felt someone taking his duster and pants off. He rolled over on his back to see Ahri dropping his duster on the floor and pants. Ahri pressed her finger against her lips gesturing for Tai to just keep quiet. Tai was too tired to do anything anyway. Ahri untied Tai's boots and then dropped them at the end of the bed. Ahri then pulled the sheet and doona down and then pulled it up over Tai.

"Thanks Ahri,"

"Don't mention it," Ahri began out the door. "Because when I get into bed you're going to be crying," she winked and closed the door a quarter of the way shut.

Tai let it linger in his mind for a bit and then realised what she meant by that. He rolled over to the usual side he faced and slowly gave into the darkness. Tai had images of Jayce printed in his mind. He was standing before a small orb. Inside the orb was Tai he was battling a familiar figure that he couldn't make out. The words I'm coming burnt right through Tai's head causing him to awaken with beads of sweat dripping down his entire body. As he rolled back onto his side and used his hand to rest his head further he felt a tail brush past him. Ahri slipped under the doona but sat up.

"Tai my corsets uncomfortable," she whined cupping her breasts and trying to adjust the corset.

"...well I don't know just take the stupid thing off," Tai said barely audible. Ahri turned and pointed to the lacing. Tai rolled his eyes and leaned forward unlacing the black corset. He was surprised by her cooperation this time. "Now sleep," he moaned laying face to face with Ahri.

"But I can't-"she let her last word slither of her tongue. "...it's too cold to get out of bed," she began to whine knowing Tai would respond with something along the lines of get out of bed then.

"Just close you pretty little eyes..."Tai softly spoke holding back a yawn. Ahri smirked nudging Tai which made him flinch because he thought it was her breast touching him.

"...pretty eyes hey?" Ahri said seductively while keeping the innocent expression.

"That's not what I meant fox girl," Tai grinned pulling the doona and sheets over his head to hide a blush.

"Tell me a story Tai," Ahri asked curling up and pushing herself closer to Tai.

"There was once a dog named bob and he fell asleep the end..."Tai dug his head further into the pillow they shared. Tai was still wondering how they could both fit in this one bed without being cramp.

"An actual story," Ahri whined kneeing Tai in the stomach which resulted in him coughing. "Just one please...something that screams Tai," she pleaded putting a finger on Tai's hand.

"Fine!" Tai hissed flicking Ahri's finger off his hand. "The summoning fields were awaiting the fox girl and she didn't want to be there...in fact she was in bed with a man and was teleported there. The count had begun and Ahri was prepared for battle-" Tai was cut off which made him giggle slightly from his silliness.

"To much action and not enough story," Ahri complained as Tai rolled over shaking his head.

"No more stories then," he found a comfy position and slowly fell asleep but Ahri was still wide awake.

Ahri let the boy get a little bit of sleep. She watched him toss and turn he even let out little screams and gasps. She knew he was having a nightmare and wanted to comfort him. She wrapped her tails around the brown hair boy and pressed her body against his. She tried not to breathe on his neck but she didn't want to smell weird smell coming from outside the room. Tai's arm was suddenly numb and Ahri had realised she was lying on it. Before she could move Tai had woken up meaning Ahri could continue her torture.

"You're on my arm Ahri," Tai pulled his arm from underneath her feeling something he didn't want to in the process. "Was that your...?" Tai's eyes widening at the thought. Ahri giggled and nodded. Tai went to jump from the bed but Ahri kept Tai close to her. "What the hell are you doing Ahri?" Tai panicked trying to pry himself from Ahri's strong grip.

"You're warm just let me keep you in my arms tonight," Ahri almost whimpered from Tai but only to look cute. "Besides I feel protected in your arms," Ahri purred as Tai scratched behind her little black cat ear. "Keep going I like that," Ahri purred again.

"First of all how do you know you feel protected in my arms when I have never actually wrapped my arms around you romantically?" Ahri and Tai slightly chuckled. "Well if anyone's wrapping their arms around anyone it has to be me," Tai didn't smile nor frown instead he just pushed her hands aside and wrapped his hands around her waist. "...please tell me you're wearing panties?" Tai went red with embracement until Ahri nodded seriously to show Tai she could be serious.

Tai and Ahri laid in the bed keeping warm of not only the blankets but their bodies as well. Tai let a quick thought slip through his mind. How was Jayce doing with Caitlyn. Before Tai could sleep he opened his eyes due to Ahri digging her head into Tai's neck while still softly snoring, which sounded a lot like purring. Tai didn't know why but he decided to give Ahri a quick kiss on the top of her cute little head. "...night fox girl..." Tai whispered closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N  
So I am still a little unsure if this will be a long or short story but in case of a short story I might make the dating start early. But don't worry if it is long I shall make it have dramas with a side of action.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tai rolled over falling out of bed. He opened his eyes adjusting to lighting of his bedroom. He let out a slight moan and then yawned as he curled up on the floor. _**No one will summon me today so that means it's just another day...may as well get some extra shut eye...**_Tai yawned once more ignoring the shadow towering over him. Tai felt around looking for the source of the shadow as he did he mumbled a few words under his breath.

"Rise and shine sleepy head it's time for our walk in the forest," Ahri said as her sweet scent entered Tai's airways. "Come on wake up sleepy head!" Ahri yelled loud enough to wake Tai.

"Sorry Ahri but you kept me up late last night..."Tai rolled over now facing the direction with a clear view of under his bed. He breathed in a sigh of relief. Tai felt at ease due to his longer resting time.

"And I plan to do so again tonight...now wake up newbie's pick," Ahri teased while softly kicking Tai in the back. Tai let out a soft yelp in which made Ahri feel bad. "Come on Tai it's boring without you," Ahri whined as she began to flick her tails against Tai's face. Tai twitched his nose and then stood up sitting on the edge of his bed burying his head in his hands.

"I need to have a shower but if you make me breakfast by the time I get out...I shall consider going for that walk," Tai grinned walking off towards the bathroom.

Tai let the warm water sprinkle on his tanned skin. Tai looked at his arm feeling a slight pain on his elbow. Tai looked closely to find a fresh wound. Tai assumed that it came from his sparring session yesterday with Nasus, he probably didn't realise thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his body. The shower was a place most people did their thinking but Tai used the shower to either decide or think about life. Tai let a few flashes of Caitlyn run through his head although all he could think of was helping Jayce with Caitlyn. The youngster did develop a crush on the officer. A quick glimpse of Ahri appeared in his head. Tai thought about last night and their slow developing relationship. Suddenly he had a split second thought of Ahri bringing her hands down her bare body. Tai realised he was done in the shower after having such a thought. Tai barged out of the shower and began to dry his damp body with a white towel.

Tai wiped his face until it was dry then proceed to dry his hair. After getting his hair dry enough he dried his body with dampened towel. Tai used his cream to mould his hair into its usual faux hawk style. Tai walked over to the corner where he had dropped his new clothes although he found his dirty clothes. Tai thought back to when he was in the shower and remembered the door slowly creaking open when he turned away from it. _**Ahri must have stolen my clothes,**_ Tai let his furrowed expression turn into a narrowed game face.

Tai opened the door peeping into the barely lit room. Tai slowly walked out turning the corner into his main room. Tai kept his hands on the towel wrapped around his waist. Tai looked at the table to find not only his clothes but his breakfast. The bowl of soup looked delicious especially with the steam radiating from it. Tai walked over slowly looking left, right and behind him for any signs of Ahri. Tai grabbed his socks and pulled up onto his feet, and then he grabbed his underwear and pulled it up to cover his manhood. Ahri walked out of hiding clapping her hands while giggling. Tai turned around quickly putting on his undershirt. Ahri pulled out a chair and pushed Tai down onto it. Tai went to object but Ahri pressed her finger against his lips hushing him. Tai watched as Ahri pulled the bowl of soup closer to Tai. Right before Tai could speak Ahri handed him a silver spoon. She then grabbed Tai's close.

"Just eat and let me dress you," Ahri seductively spoke. Tai sat still and then smiled.

"Ahri I can do it, you just relax" Tai said pulling himself halfway up off his chair before Ahri stopped him. Tai sat back down smiling at the new Ahri. She had learnt to control her lust even though the urges were there.

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri asked using her perfectly long nails that looked fake, to scratch Tai's back. Tai almost moaned from the amazing sensation he was feeling on his backside. Tai took a spoonful of soup and sipped it off the shiny silver utensil.

"Ahri I trust you. But you haven't rested lately," Tai softly spoke which made Ahri grab Tai's beige pants. She crawled underneath the table and tried to keep her tails low enough so she didn't knock the table over. "At least let me make it easier for you," Tai lifted his legs to help Ahri put his pants on. Ahri pulled the pants right up to Tai's waist which made Tai go wary as he didn't want to reveal his growing member.

"Now for my breakfast..."Ahri giggled poking Tai's crotch and then coming up from underneath the table with a grin. Tai's jaw was dropped against the table top and his eyes were wide. "I'll let you put your shoes on...the big guy might get angry at me," Ahri winked moving closer to Tai biting her bottom lip. Ahri grabbed Tai's duster and held it in front of her while Tai finished his soup. Ahri slipt Tai's duster on making sure his arms went all the way through. "It's kinda cold outside. Mind if I warm up like a real kitty?" Ahri kept a neutral expression as she spoke. Tai sighed and then smiled with a nod.

"Alright just don't do anything naughty," Tai said with his mouth on an angle. Ahri bit her bottom lip a single fang exposing. She sat down on Tai's lap and pulled him close to her as she wrapped the loose bits of his duster around her. She wrapped one of her arms around Tai's neck but kept her arm inside his duster. Tai was surprised when her milky skin was actually cold. Tai wrapped his arms around Ahri. "Are you sure you want to go for that walk?" Tai asked feeling her cold breath on his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just had the chills today...I know how I could warm up," Ahri grinned slyly as Tai shook his head with narrowed expressions.

"No we are not doing anything that will encourage your lust!" Tai growled taking his duster off and wrapped it around Ahri. "Now I'm going to make you some soup before we go...don't want you getting sick fox girl," Tai smirked as he stood up giving Ahri his seat.

Jayce was still tired after spending all night with Caitlyn. The two had gone to a late night match at the colosseum. The two summoners were amazing skilled and probably diamond tier. Jayce had one image imprinted in his mind, Hecarim getting completely stomped by Ramus. Hecarim had been winning by a landslide until Ramus began to roll around Hecarim until Hecarim was so confused Ramus could counter attack. The summoners really had more control over their champions outside of the fields of justice.

Jayce left his residence and went for a walk down the halls of the Institute of War. _**Two days with no battles...who would have thought it would be so boring,**_ Jayce looked around thinking he should have come out of his shell and socialised. But that wasn't going to happen because Jayce wanted to read at the library. Jayce was nearly at his destination but he was interrupted by Caitlyn. Jayce was too shy to say anything first encase of screwing up and resulting in embarrassment.

"Hey Jayce!" Caitlyn yelled loud enough for Jayce to hear. She walked by his side trying to remind herself this was just a way of getting back into Tai's heart.

"Oh hi Caitlyn. Did you want to do something?" Jayce asked being as nice as possible. Jayce had trouble talking to girls and that went twice for ones he liked.

"Nah I just want to hang out with you. Doesn't matter what you were doing I'll come," Caitlyn smiled and then winked at the nervous boy. "By the way your friends with Tai right?" Caitlyn questioned innocently.

"Yeah why?" Jayce asked a little shocked by her question.

"Does he talk about me ever when his with you?" Caitlyn asked trying to keep the innocence about her. Luckily Jayce didn't know much about girls so he just thought she was making friendly conversation.

"Well kinda. At first he did but now all he talks about is strategies, getting stronger, sleeping, food...OH! and Ahri," Jayce smiled hoping that answered Caitlyn's question. Caitlyn hid the anger deep inside her.

As the two got closer to the library which was now at the end of the hall, Caitlyn tried to remember that Ahri and Tai were her friends. But jealousy was the dominate emotion at this moment. Caitlyn was jerked back to reality after feeling a finger poke her shoulder. She looked down at the curious Jayce who was holding the door to the library open. Before Jayce could ask what was wrong Caitlyn barged in through the door. "Hello Caitlyn and Jayce," Nasus softly said receiving a wave from Jayce and a small squeal from Caitlyn. Nasus looked at Jayce but only received a shrug.

As Jayce sat down Nasus handed two books to Jayce. Jayce had been reading them two books for the past few days. Jayce read through the book in hopes of finding something interesting. Jayce sighed looking up at Caitlyn _**Forget this book it isn't even helping...I'll just read the other book about Tai maybe it will have more information,**_ Jayce thought pushing the other book aside to make room for the book about Tai. Jayce looked up to take a quick glance at Caitlyn before continuing from where he had left off yesterday. _**What's wrong with Caitlyn? I did something wrong didn't I? Stupid Jayce now Caitlyn with never love you,**_ Jayce doubted himself looking back down at his book feeling a small depression take over his body. Jayce tried to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach through reading.

_The history of Tai is unknown although when he moved from his homeland to Ionia his history became clear. Tai was a prophecy destined to defeat a great evil. The eternal life essence was to be protected by three of the prophet children. Tai's homeland was not a place on Valoran but rather a dimension from a further away land know as Hades. It was a constant battle of life and death for control of the eternal essence. Tai's parents forced Tai into gaining strength and that was what Tai did. The three prophets where forced into protecting the eternal essence when they were attacked by the demons of the sky. Hades went dark and the three prophet children were frowned upon due to their failure. As Tai protected the essence with his life another prophecy child who was named Eswain had turned killing the third prophet child. Tai tried to protect the essence but had instead gained his magic ring through the essence's power. Eswain began extracting the essence to create the strongest blade he could, however Tai had no other choice other than destroy the essence. As Tai swung the two blades met in the centre of the eternal essence. Tai awoke weeks later and had been left abandoned in the forests of Ionia. As Tai began to live amongst the others the league of legends recruited him. Tai accepted willingly in hopes to gain more power._

Jayce closed the book looking up at Caitlyn once more. Jayce put the story together only to figure out that Tai was betrayed by his friends and possibly his family. Caitlyn stood up and walked around the table placing her hand on Jayce's shoulder. Jayce turned but didn't let his eyes meet hers.

"I'm going to go Jayce," Caitlyn spoke gently massaging Jayce's shoulder. "Do you want to come with me?" Caitlyn asked seductively which made Jayce get nervous.

"I-I guess I can come," Jayce said rising from his chair. Caitlyn smiled and grabbed Jayce by the arm pulling him behind her. Jayce was dumbfounded by what was happening but he didn't mind Caitlyn being so rough. Nasus watched from behind his wooden desk shaking his head.

Tai and Ahri walked through the forest at a slow pace. A rabbit hopped past them and then disappeared into the luscious green forest. Ahri's chills had gone away after her warm soup although what she described to Tai scared him. The thought just lingered in his head and even though he tried to push it aside the thought came straight back. _"I awoke this morning to a soft and quiet voice. I thought it was you until it said something about taking the essence I have stolen from men. He then called me a dirty slut...and then he said the league of legends will fall along with Tai,"_ _**It couldn't be could it? Ahri probably just had a bad dream. It defiantly isn't that crazy void loving psychopath Eswain,**_ the thought made Tai cringe.

Ahri looked at Tai a little worried. She watched as Tai almost collapsed onto the grassy ground. He was clearly troubled and Ahri knew she had to keep acting like a woman to get Tai fawning over her. Tai and Ahri stopped by a rock large enough to sit on. Ahri sat looking at Tai innocently while he looked around the forest. She watched the brown haired boy take note of the surroundings. Ahri felt a little annoyed at Tai for ignoring her.

"Ahri stay here! Don't move. Don't talk just stay," Tai said seriously not even realising he had Ahri's hands in his. Ahri blushed slightly as Tai made sure he got the answer he was looking for.

"Why?" Ahri questioned.

"Just trust me! I promise to explain things later," Tai slightly smiled as Ahri nodded.

Tai ran off into the forest taking a quick look back in Ahri's direction. "I'm sorry," he whispered to himself before running further into the depths of the forest. Tai could sense the eternal essence in the forest but where it was located was beyond his reach. Tai stepped into a foot deep river which instantly made him shiver due to the coldness of the crystal water. Tai felt a need to return to Ahri but what he was doing couldn't be put aside. There was a sudden wind pushing against Tai and all the way back into the direction of Ahri. Within moments Tai could sense the energy in Ahri's direction and to prove that it was there Ahri screamed. Tai began to sprint in the direction of Ahri inhaling and exhaling rapidly. "Ahri!" Tai shouted at first sight of the girl.

Ahri turned to Tai as he screamed her name. Tai turned to look at the essence's location. A giant purple portal glowed as the darker strokes inside swirled around as if to hypnotize. Tai snarled at the sight of Eswain although this wasn't the Eswain he knew. Eswain's skin was no longer pale, instead it was a light purple which matched his violet eyes and hair. His hair was long and spiked up into the air. A purple aura radiated off his skin. His teeth were now sharp and his clothes matched. His armour had spikes everywhere but his chest and stomach. Eswain's blade was what scared Tai as for it was no longer the protector's blade, instead it was the Hades forbidden blade that was commonly known as the soul eater. Tai lunged at the muscular boy only to be shot with a purple beam of energy. Tai fell to the floor limp and unable to move. Tai's ears popped as he realised Ahri was saying something while crouching by his side.

"I hear it hurts when I do that." Eswain laughed taking a step closer smirking at the sight of Ahri holding Tai's limp body in her arms. "Oh Ahri you love this imbecile? You should whore yourself off to me the lord of Runeterra!" Eswain manically laughed licking the tip of his blade. Tai felt Ahri's tears land on his cheek.

"Shut up Eswain!" Tai growled wishing he could move so he could hold Ahri. "...I promise I will kill you. First I'll swing my blade endlessly into your neck until your whole damn head comes off-" before Tai could finish Eswain cut in moving closer.

"Hard to do that when my blades inside you," Eswain chuckled. Tai felt his body hit the ground right after Ahri yelped. Eswain had kicked Ahri in the face and then sat himself on top of the fox. Ahri was now sobbing uncontrollably. Ahri didn't want to go back to being a slut, she didn't want to give her body to anyone but Tai. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I believe rape is cold..." Eswain grinned eerily. Ahri didn't know why but her body felt cold. Ahri's body had shutdown it was too scary for the fox to do anything. She didn't want to defend herself. She wanted Tai to do it for her. But Tai wasn't going to be doing anything.

"Please stop..." Ahri stated softly whimpering.

"Get off her!" Tai shouted trying to force the curse off him. _**If I can't save her no one can. I have to act now,**_ Tai thought looking at his sword that laid just out of reach. Tai's eyes widened as his sword glowed a bright red. It spoke to him.

"Take my power Tai you have earned it," the sword echoed as it spoke. It was like a beautiful muse. Tai could feel his fingers and feet. "Believe in yourself and the power is yours," the sword continued as Tai struggled. Suddenly a purple aura flared up around Tai and disappeared in an instant. Tai grabbed his sword and spun to see Eswain still sitting upon Ahri although doing nothing.

"Die!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs swinging his blade. Ahri pushed Eswain off her and ran behind Tai for protection.

Eswain left his sword sheathed on his back. The purple boy moved to the side avoiding Tai's swing. Tai through continues magic knives at the corrupt boy, but Eswain dodged effortlessly. Eswain stood smirking as Tai charged his magic ring up. The magic flew from Tai's hand, slicing through the ground. Eswain raised an arm and held the blue magic back. Eswain pushed the ring back leaving Tai in its wake. Tai rolled to the side grabbing Ahri's hand and pulling her aside with him. The ring exploded into a fiery purple mist and then the blue magic floated back into Tai's left hand.

"This really has been fun. But I must go and plan...soon the void shall help me succeed in total world domination. Starting with the league of legends and ending with Hades. Runeterra shall soon witness the new lord...the lord who will be stronger than all yet weaker than his blade," Eswain laughed backing away until he disappeared into his portal. The portal shrunk down leaving only a ripple. As Tai approached it disappeared into the air.

"Are you ok Ahri?" Tai questioned hugging the emotional fox. Her tails hugged the floor. Tai leant far enough back to wipe her tears away. "It's ok he can't hurt you," Tai smiled lacing his fingers through Ahri's hair.

"He tried to-" but Tai cut her off.

"I know. I won't let it happen again," Tai sat the fox down and kneeled before her. "Now my little fox no more leaving you alone. That goes double for your crying," Tai said trying to lighten the mood. Ahri sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Tai picked Ahri up as if she was his bride. Tai began to walk towards the Institute of War. Ahri tried to keep the thoughts out of her head. Eventually she began to fantasize about Tai and that seemed to work for the time being. Upon their arrival they were surprised to be greeted by Lux, Riven and Katarina. Tai laid Ahri on a bench in the courtyard. "I know this might not be the best start to my promise but wait here. I'll deal with the girls and be back," Ahri mouthed the words "promise" and almost instantly got a nod in response. As Tai approached the girls curling their hair he waved hiding his disgust.

Jayce tried to steady himself after going for a jog with Caitlyn. Jayce knew something was wrong and decided it was time to talk with Caitlyn about it. But Caitlyn already had another plan for Jayce and that meant he was going to have to endure more torture, or at least it was for Jayce. Caitlyn had too much adrenaline to slow down. Jayce sighed knowing something was wrong. He thought about it and realised something emotional must have happened for her to be acting this way. Jayce pushed Caitlyn down onto a nearby chair. Jayce began to cower as he noticed the rage in Caitlyn's eyes.

"What's wrong Caitlyn? It isn't like you to be so...aggressive," Jayce nervously spat. Caitlyn looked at him unsure of what to say.

"I just miss Tai," Caitlyn said looking at the floor. Jayce decided now was the time to break free from his cocoon. "It's just my way of dealing with things," Caitlyn continued before Jayce hushed her.

"I understand Caitlyn. Let me help you," Jayce began to speak in an upbeat tone.

"Why would you help me?" Caitlyn asked as Jayce smiled sincerely, reminding Caitlyn of Tai's smile.

"Because I care..." Jayce said extending his arm. Caitlyn smiled looking up.

Eswain sat in the corner of the Institutes library hidden away from eyes. He traced the words with his finger mouthing everything he read. Eswain had already read four books on Hades, Runeterra, Valoran and the void. None spoke of the eternal essence however. Eswain had been hiding in the Institute of War for a week now and he was using it as a way to plan for his world domination. Eswain chuckled silently as he found a page dedicated to the eternal essence.

_The essence that shines never dies. However with each type of essence including the eternal essence, the eternal essence will shine brighter leading to the ultimate weapon of good or evil. A war has been raging on Hades ever since the discovery of this magic. Three prophet children were born however only two were born pure. The third had a link to the void and could have been called a voidborn. One of the prophet children was destined to sacrifice themself for the eternal essence and the other was destined for the good of the essence. Tai and Eswain were destined to battle although that day has yet to be seen. They say if the two aren't summoned by a summoner they have a bond with, then the two will never leave the fields of judgment. The king of Hades said if the two should battle outside of the rift the aftermath could be catastrophic._

"And catastrophic it shall be," Eswain laughed quietly while closing the book on his lap. "When Tai learns that I can get stronger the look on his face will be priceless." Eswain stood up turning into a purple mist. He then floated out of the library and into the air. He lurked in the shadows just waiting for a summoner worth bonding with. "And catastrophic it shall be..." Eswain manically laughed as he repeated himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tai stood besides his tower feeling refreshed since Ahri slept like a kitten last night. She was so torn up about the incident with Eswain that she fell asleep as soon as Tai got into bed. Jayce had done quite well getting two kills and an assist without dying once. Tai was proud to see his summoner improve. Tai knew something was coming as he felt the urge to move forward from his tower. An army of minions charged at Tai but they were no match for his swords edge. Tai could almost feel Jayce thinking. Tai ran at their tower and began swinging in hopes of destroying it before death. The tower fell as Tai took his final swing.

"_Jayce I don't know if you can see but Jax and Darius are coming,_" Tai thought still unable to move due to his lack of free will. Suddenly Tai felt the need to move backwards towards his tower.

"Don't worry Tai I can take em!" Jayce spoke to Tai through his thoughts. Tai smiled at his enthusiasm.

Tai charged his ring magic and pulled Jax towards him. Jax swung low and Tai jumped evading the attack then began to swing at the towering foe. Tai's sword began to glow red and that meant his sword rush was about to be used. Tai swung low and high then with a single vertical swipe that slammed into the floor leaving a gap in the dirt Jax was finished. Tai then moved towards Darius gulping in hopes Jayce could win it. Tai then threw magic knives from his belt and then leaned into a crouch. Tai threw his magic ring watching as it split the ground in its wake. Blood gashed from a now open wound on Darius. Tai's sword began to glow red once again and Darius knew this was the end for him. Tai swung his sword once watching as the blood painted the floor, he swung a second time feeling the warm sticky blood on his skin, and then the third swing sent Darius crashing down into the floor along with Tai's blade. Tai smiled "_Good work Jayce_," Tai thought with a smile. Jayce hid a smile under his hood. Jayce even went red with embarrassment due to Tai's comment.

Tai slowly approached the next tower. He killed off the minions with a flick of his wrist and then turned his attention back to the tower. Tai began to slash at the tower. His blade emitted sparks every time it grazed across the smooth stone surface. The tower fell as Tai stood with satisfaction on his face. Tai looked across the field to see Garen get slaughtered by Katarina. _**Finally I can kick her ass,**_ the grin on Tai's face was irreplaceable. Jayce could sense the tension between the two as they approached one another never unlocking eyes.

"Still hanging around with the slut? You could do so much better," Katarina grinned slyly as Tai poked his tongue out with an evil smile.

"She isn't a slut. Especially when it's mostly you girls who call her that. Now be quiet so I can enjoy finishing you off," Tai smirked taking the first swing only to feel a blade slice him.

"At least if I get my ass handed to me. It's by a cutie like you," Katarina seductively spoke and then winked adding to the tension. Tai gagged as the metals clashed. "See you won't turn a girl down. You're too nice," Katarina giggled trying to finish Tai. But Tai had other plans as his eyes began to glow red.

"May the mountains fall with you...mountain buster!" Tai's voice was echoing with bell-like rounded tones. It was like two people speaking from the same mouth. Katarina felt fear knotting in her stomach after hearing the demonic voice leave Tai's mouth.

Katarina knew she was done for Garen had already done major damage and if Tai landed a critical then she was dead. Tai threw his magic ring once again horizontally. Katarina let out a blood curdling scream as the ring sliced through her body. She screamed again as the edges around her closed tightly against her skin, she could feel a burning pain on her skin. She let out another scream as her bones creaked. A high pitch scream left Katarina's lips as she felt her rib cage break. Even in his demonic state Tai felt bad for the girl. Ending his attack as fast as possible Tai leapt at Katarina swinging his blade right on queue. She was now near death and her body was limp the ring loosened and sliced out the other end returning to Tai. Katarina had survived although a few more attacks and she was finished. Tai turned back to finish the job as the weak girl let tears fall from her eyes. Tai sliced through Katarina once watching as a painful moan escaped her lips. Tai swung the second time to end it, "I'm sorry Kat..." Tai said watching the girl weakly smile. Katarina extended her arm as Tai brought his sword across her chest. Katarina fell onto Tai leaving a large portion of her blood on Tai's undershirt. Tai softly rested Katarina on the ground and then turned to attack the nexus.

Ahri sat around still afraid Eswain would return like he promised. Tai's room was nice to hang around in but for a fox it got a little boring. Ahri was slowly going stir crazy in the room she sat. The door swung open slowly a familiar shadow casting over the light emitting through the door frame. Ahri jumped up letting her feet slap against the ground. Ahri took a quick glimpse at her feet surprised from the noise; she was wearing socks after all. Ahri skipped over to hug Tai from behind as he closed the door behind him. Tai let the fox wrap her arms around his neck. Tai grabbed Ahri by the thighs and pulled her up to give her a piggyback. He then dropped onto the couch with Ahri squished behind him. Tai then moved over giving Ahri some space. Ahri stood up letting out a quiet purr which surprised Tai. Ahri walked over to the table and grabbed a cup with a steamy liquid filled three quarters of the way. She handed Tai the cup and then sat down as if she were a cat. Tai took a quick sip and then scratched behind Ahri's ears.

"Did you have this prepared for me when I got back?" Tai asked smiling genuinely. Ahri smiled back winking flirtatiously.

"Tai I got so bored while you were out," Ahri pouted teasingly.

"Sorry to say Ahri I promised Jayce lunch," Tai said light hearted. Ahri was now seriously upset. Tai wrapped an arm around the beautiful fox. "I'll be with you tonight," Tai reassured as he stood up from his seat. Ahri grabbed Tai by the arm to keep him from leaving.

"Please just stay and be mine. Please Tai?" Ahri bit her lip looking cuter than ever in Tai's eyes. "Just for today..." Ahri finished with a weak smile that made Tai sit down.

"Ok Ahri I'll be yours for the rest of today," Tai smiled as Ahri jumped on top of him. Tai leaned over grabbing a silk blanket and pulling it over the two.

Ahri let her warm breath tickle Tai's neck. Tai didn't want to stay friends with Ahri anymore he had come to love his beautiful fox companion. Ahri let her hand slither towards Tai's groin and was surprised when Tai didn't stop her. Tai shook his head with a smile and Ahri got the hint that it wasn't the right time. Ahri peeled her red Ionian dress off. Tai was surprised as for she hadn't been wearing bras although she never did. Tai wrapped his slightly ripped arms around Ahri's waist and pulled her close. Ahri curled up with Tai and wrapped her tails around the two of them. Tai began to think dirty thoughts and as soon as he had pushed them out he realised his member was up. He could feel it touching Ahri's leg. Ahri smiled burying her head into Tai's neck. Tai blushed in embarrassment knowing that Ahri knew. The two warm bodied lovers slowly drifted to sleep while in each other's arms.

Tai slowly opened his eyes to find Jayce standing before him. Tai made sure Jayce couldn't see Ahri's bare chest even though Jayce was looking away. Tai poked at Jayce to get him to look or at least acknowledge Tai was awake.

"What's wrong Jayce? If this is about lunch earlier I'm sorry," Tai apologized rubbing his eyes. Jayce shook his head as if something was happening to him.

"I just wanted to alert you that we can't summon. Our magic barely works and until we learn the cause...they are going to check everyone inside the Institute of War," Jayce spoke quietly assuring to not awaken Ahri. "Do you think this has something to do with Eswain?" Jayce questioned resulting in Tai gasping and going wide eyed.

"I wouldn't be surprised me and Ahri ran into him the other day. If your accusation is correct his plan must be nearing its end and that means he is going to destroy the league of legends and the whole damn Institute of War," Tai shouted in a whisper trying not to awaken Ahri. He felt her slightly move amongst his body.

"Tai I need you to come help me. If it is Eswain I will need your help and knowledge of the Institute to be able to find him," Jayce spoke in a serious tone. Tai pushed himself slightly up and then sat back down. Jayce looked at Tai a little worried.

"Sorry I promised Ahri I would stay with her. I need you to act on my behalf and find out if this is Eswain," Tai spoke in a hushed tone. Jayce felt a little nervous at first but hearing the words coming from Tai he trusted he could do it. Jayce nodded with a game face, "...and Jayce can you make sure they don't check me today? I really owe you one," Jayce nodded walking off with a smile plastered on his face. Tai smiled at his bravery, "...and then he became a champion," Tai smiled realising Jayce was like Tai.

The sun began to set as Jayce searched around for clues that Eswain had something to do with this. Jayce sent Caitlyn to search the other end of the Institute of War. Jayce was shocked when he saw the bully who had been humiliated by Tai, especially due to the fact his eyes were completely purple. The bully turned to Jayce and whispered the words, "Soon...me and the lord shall rule Runeterra," with that he was gone. Jayce was terrified of the words. But he couldn't be sure if this was Eswain or just some coincidence. Only Tai could be sure but Jayce didn't want to disturb the two. _**Don't worry Tai you can count on me. If it is Eswain I'll make sure to ripen him up for your battle,**_ Jayce thought grinning at the thought of an epic battle. Then Jayce began to shiver at the thought of the Institute being partially destroyed from the battle even staging.

Jayce ran to the library in search of a book on Eswain however the only book had been cursed and unable to open due to it. Jayce continued his search in hopes he would find even the slightest bit of information to help in his search. Jayce took a quick break and thought over the facts. First the bully and then the cursed book. _**Tai said he saw Eswain not long ago. The bully was strange and the book is cursed shut...Eswain is inside!**_ Jayce loudly thought. Jayce knew something big must have been planned for him to be hidden away inside the Institute. Until anymore information was obtained however the hero could not end this tale.

Jayce stroked his temple as he felt tiredness sweep his body. Jayce let his head slowly fall to the table top. His vision was cloudy although he could see a purple aura. Jayce struggled to extend his arm the aura was just out of reach. He closed his hand and let it fall back down against the table's surface. Suddenly Jayce's vision went black and he could see nothing through it all. Jayce knew he was asleep although he was at ease and didn't want to awaken. A few words could be heard and gave Jayce an urge to wake up. "Thank you for finding my book. You see I could only curse the book but I never could find it. With this I can finally launch my preparations...soon my little Jayce," the voice laughed in result sending chills up Jayce's spine.

Caitlyn barged in through the door to Tai's residence. She went a bright red with embarrassment after seeing Tai and Ahri lying together. Tai however was awake and staring into thin air. Caitlyn felt a hint of jealousy come over her but instead shrugged it off remembering that Jayce was more important to her now.

"What is it Caitlyn?" Tai questioned looking slightly lost. Caitlyn giggled at the sight and that was something Tai hadn't heard from the girl in some time.

"Jayce won't awaken his in the infirmary," Caitlyn whispered to assure Ahri didn't awaken. "He was in the library asleep...probably because he wasn't reading a book," Caitlyn suggested pacing back and forth making a clack as she stepped. Caitlyn spun looking at Tai slyly as she had been curious but Tai spoke first. Caitlyn decided to ask after the Jayce conversation.

"So wait is Jayce in any kind of real danger or he is just asleep. He wasn't turning purple or anything was he?" Tai questioned slightly moving in his seat. Caitlyn shook her head and Tai breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Caitlyn Jayce should awaken soon it's only an eternal essence spell," Tai muttered unsure if Caitlyn understood.

"So...Tai is she your girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked trying not to seem jealous.

"No. Not yet," Tai whispered looking at the fox taking quiet breaths. Caitlyn collapsed on a chair looking down at the floor. Tai watched the depressed looking girl stare into a void. "Caitlyn is something wrong?" Tai asked sincerely only to break the girl into quiet sobs.

"Tai I-I just...I miss you, I need you." Caitlyn could barely speak through her dry throat. Tai looked wide eyed.

"Sorry Caitlyn but my feelings towards you have changed. I did like you but I don't anymore...it's time to move on." Tai spoke softly and for some reason made Caitlyn feel slightly better. "Now no more crazy stuff...and please look beyond me because I am sure you will find a guy who is right in front of you," Tai continued with a smile. Caitlyn nodded and slowly walked out.

Conveniently Ahri woke up as soon as the door shut behind Caitlyn. She rubbed her head against Tai's neck smiling as she did so. Tai smiled scratching behind her ears once more. Ahri curled up again as Tai stood up and wrapped the blanket around the half naked girl. Ahri let out an unintentional purr. Tai's mind wondered back to Jayce. Tai was unsure if Jayce was truly going to be ok but from what he had learnt Tai's theory was correct. Tai spun around jumping as Ahri stood behind him with a curious face. She hugged Tai and whispered into his ear, "What's wrong?" Tai didn't even know what to say. She was sure to get scared if Tai said Eswain was inside the Institute. Tai opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud bang. The two pivoted their heads to face the door. Tai grasped his sword handle preparing for whatever was making such a racket.

An explosion blasted straight through the wall behind them sending the two reeling across the room. Ahri was now leaning against a wall with an eye closed and her teeth clenched. She was twitching in pain which angered Tai.

"I'm here for the fox's soul essence!" a familiar voice shouted. "Or should I kill the summoners who appear to have barged in?" the voice chuckled as Tai turned to face his fate.

"Leave Ahri out of this Eswain! Take the essence from the summoners!" Tai shouted leaning over to hand Ahri her dress. "Put it on quick," he whispered as Ahri nodded in a rush to put the dress on.

Eswain raised his arm and held his palm out before raising it as if he were going to shoot a magic orb from his hand. A small purple ripple sparked from his hand and then the summoners before him screamed in pain. The summoners fell one after another until five summoners laid in a pile. Eswain was now at full power. Tai's face was just like he thought, afraid. Tai stood up with his blade in hand. The two turned to look at the door as Caitlyn and Jayce entered. Eswain laughed and then flashed away. As everyone looked in his direction they realised he had teleported away.

"Tai we need to get me to the summoning platform. The first battle is going to be in the rift. It's a single kill to win but that shouldn't be a problem right?" Jayce spoke energetically which made Tai feel a little easier.

"I guess not. But where's the second battle?" Tai question scratching the back of his neck.

"Right here at the Institute, it will decide the fate of the world...and the death of a champion..." Jayce said looking down in doubt. "He is now at full power and can open the void. If he seals these two victories the world is doomed." Jayce was in sudden doubt but Tai knew if he kept the spirits of the people around him up then they would stand a chance.

The three ran through the halls until finally reaching the marble staircase leading to the summoner's platform. Caitlyn stopped Jayce for a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't lose this one sweetie," Jayce nodded with a smile of hope. Jayce couldn't conjure his ball of magic though. He remembered that summoning had been failing. The bully laughed throwing Jayce a pair of gloves with a gem in the centre of them. "Use them idiot...it's how we are going to battle," the bully smirked demonically laughing. As Jayce summoned Tai he felt his body get leeched into the rift alongside Tai.

"You see this battle will only be one kill because the summoner dies alongside his champion," Eswain grinned eerily.

"Don't be so sure my summoner is a gold tier unlike your bronze summoner," Tai smirked spinning his sword around his thumb. "Now then let's dance," Tai grinned running at the foe.

The field around them was just a floating chunk of dirt large enough to manoeuvre around. Tai and Eswain began swinging at each other. Their swords met each other's skin and blood was shed. As the two battled for what seemed like an eternity Jayce eyed the bully. Jayce jerked back to reality when he heard the screeching of the champion's boots as they slid back from a clash of their metals. Jayce had a smart idea and decided to concentrate on Tai but charge a powerful fire spell using his other hand. His orb quivered as he did so but Tai was still ok. Within moments Jayce threw the fireball at the other summoner watching as he died and Eswain was teleported back to reality.

"Smart move kid," Tai grinned as the two teleported back to reality. When they returned Caitlyn only stood and no Ahri was to be seen. "What happened to Ahri?" Tai asked in fear for the worst.

"The void champion's came and hassled us then they ran away when Eswain appeared. He just swiped her from my side and flew off with her," Caitlyn said with a sympathetic expression.

"You two protect each other and get this damned Institute's summoners and champions out of here!" Tai shouted as he ran off.

The sky was now red and a giant rip in the sky that appeared to be charging up gave a purple glow to the world. The rip was probably the void being opened. Tai charged his magic ring then using it as a shield he jumped on top of it as it flew through the air. Tai leeched the magic into his palm. Tai and Eswain were now face to face on the rooftop of the Institute of War.

"Come to save your girlfriend have we?" Eswain laughed throwing Ahri onto the ground in front of them. "I won't lie she thinks pretty highly of you, too bad you won't live up to that," Eswain chuckled.

"Did you hurt her!?" Tai growled taking a few steps closer.

"Did I hurt her? No. But seeing you asked so nicely..." Eswain laughed manically as he pushed Tai and Ahri away with an energy blast.

Tai and Ahri went soaring through the air. Tai landed first on the cold hard pavement of the courtyard and Ahri landed on top of him. Ahri opened her eyes smiling as she rested her hands on Tai's chest. The two stared into each other's eyes.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Tai said giggling along with Ahri.

"...Tai encase we don't live through this I wanted to tell you something..." Ahri began in a hushed tone that was cute even in these times. "I love you and only you," she finished as Tai smiled at the girl biting her lip.

"Ahri we will make it through this," Tai reassured pushing his fingers through Ahri's hair. "...I love you too Ahri..." Tai continued after his brief pause.

"Tai don't be so stubborn you can't win all your fights...this is one of them," Ahri weakly smiled continuing to stare into Tai's red orbs while he looked into her golden ones.

"Don't be silly Ahri I don't plan on dying today," Tai grinned which resulted in Ahri smiling. With that Eswain swooped down and grabbed Ahri dragging her back to the rooftop. Ahri just smiled at Tai with a single tear leaving her eye.

Tai reached the rooftop once more to find Eswain standing and Ahri half dangling from the edge of a building. Tai felt tears welling in his eyes as he witnessed Ahri still being brave and facing her fate. Tai unsheathed his sword feeling his eyes glow red with mana. Everything began to turn a tinted red as an aura shot up from Tai feet. Tai's canine teeth sharpened into fangs. The ground Tai stood on began to crack and a blue light shone out through the gaps. Katarina winded past Tai.

"Katarina what are you doing!? He will kill you!" Tai shouted using his unnatural voice once more. Katarina turned back afraid of the voice but then smiled as she saw Tai now at full power. She turned her attention back to the bulky towered foe.

"Tai I understand now that you love Ahri!" Katarina yelled slowly getting closer to Eswain. "You save your girl while I stall!" Katarina shouted preparing to swing. "...and Ahri you were never a slut..." Katarina spoke in a hushed tone but loud enough for Ahri to hear. Eswain bet Katarina to the swing and sent her reeling back all the way to Tai.

"Katarina!" Tai shouted unnaturally. She was smiling with blood dripping from her mouth. She coughed some dry blood onto the marble floor and looked at Tai. She winked and then laid motionless in a small pool of blood. "You will be ok Kat I promise!" Tai shouted softly with an edge in his unnatural tone.

"I'll be fine...just kick that pricks...ugly ass," Katarina stuttered coughing. Tai stood up from his kneeling position and charged at the enemy.

Eswain smirked charging at Tai himself. The two leapt into the air leaving cracks in the roof. Tai had a frown plastered upon his face as he held his sword over his shoulder. Eswain however had a smirk and held his giant sword over his head. The two were now in each other's reach. The contestants swung their blades and let their metals clash with a thud. Some trees in the distance levelled with the connection of blades.


	5. Chapter 5

As their auras raged on the two continued an endless stare off. The two were interrupted by Vladimir and there was nothing Tai could do to save him. Tai actually didn't care if Vladimir died as for the two of them always argued and he tried stealing Ahri from him. Before Vladimir could even attack Eswain he had already been beheaded. Tai hid his smile and then charged at Eswain with his sword dragging along the roof. Eswain stood still and as soon as Tai's blade slammed into his they were pushed back by the power of their weapons. The champions and summoners that stood in the forest watching the battle lost balance due to the world shaking. Tai charged his ring blade making his aura and the whole of Runeterra rattle. Eswain watched Tai impressed by his actions. Tai threw his magic ring directly at his opponent. The magic ring sliced the floor in two as it rolled its outer edges sharper than ever. Tai had confidence this would hit however Eswain had rolled to the side and thrown a purple magic orb. Tai jumped back watching as the orb blew up in front of him. The building began to collapse unable to support itself. The summoners and champions watched in awe although the thought of losing their home was rather gut wrenching.

Ahri was amazed by Tai's efforts; even though she told him it was their fate to die he continued to fight on. None of them had even landed a hit yet but that just proved this was an even battle. Eswain ran at Tai knowing how Tai would react. Tai sprinted at Eswain however when Eswain swung down causing the building to collapse slightly, Tai ran around Eswain and with a single slash both of Eswain's wings fell to the floor.

"Just die you little shit!" Eswain growled swinging at Tai fast. Eswain was amazed by Tai's speed he dodged every swing effortlessly.

"You first," Tai grinned parrying Eswain's sword to the side. With an opening Tai swung lightly only scratching Eswain's armour.

"I'll take that tongue of yours and feed it to the abominations of the void!" Eswain shouted bringing his sword down upon Tai. Eswain pushed as hard as he could while Tai had his blade raised to meet Eswain's. The world rumbled around them causing almost everyone to fall over. Ahri even slid a little further off the edge of the building.

"You're pretty sure of yourself buddy. How can you be so sure you will win this fight?" Tai smirked as a bead of sweat dripped down his nose.

"Because I had a vision and this was your resting place!" Eswain laughed pushing down harder causing Valoran to open a fissure letting half the Institute fall as it opened. "You see kid I am the lord, I am the harbinger of this world, I am-" Eswain was pushed back by Tai who was grinning at the purple tower.

"Shut up beef cake and fight!" Tai yelled swinging low and managing to cut Eswain's exposed shin. Although Eswain didn't even scream in pain. "May the mountains fall with you!" Tai's voice more unnatural than ever. Tai threw his magic ring watching as it repeated the Katarina process. As Tai regained his magic ring he heard an explosion. "I can get used to this," Tai murmured to himself.

"I'm not done with you little insect!" Eswain growled wrapping his giant hands around Tai. He then proceeded to slam Tai into the floor.

Jayce and Caitlyn watched in horror. Tai's limp body continually slammed into the marble surface. Ahri could barely watch the battle commencing it was too brutal and it was even sadder that her love was the one being attacked. Eswain dropped Tai on his back leaving him laying on the ground with blood dripping from his eye and mouth. Eswain turned to Ahri who squealed in terror causing Tai to feel a need to step in. But he couldn't his back was in pain, his chest was in pain, his whole body was in pain, although the worst part was everything was ringing in his ears while his numb body wouldn't listen to Tai's commands. Tai coughed causing Eswain to turn wide eyed.

"Just die!" Eswain shouted angrier than ever. He walked at a fast pace towards Tai's motionless body. "Why won't you just DIE!" Eswain growled kicking Tai a few yards away. Tai couldn't close his right eye anymore he knew it was swollen open.

"I already told you...if you die first, I will gladly oblige," Tai chuckled then continued into a coughing fit.

"You want to know something? This world is a world that balances life and death on the edge of a dagger. It is a constant fight for survival. That is why the stronger your weapon is, the more weapons you can wield, the size of your weapon. It will determine fates," Eswain said dragging Tai by the collar on his duster.

"You're wrong..."Tai mumbled. "It's how you use the weapon. This world isn't always a fight for survival sometimes it's filled with humour, romance and passion..." Tai continued trying to speak at the loudest his lungs would allow. "I used to have a thirst for power. It locked me out of friendship and all the other things this world has to offer. But I learnt that I would have traded all that in just to be with my friends...and Ahri," Tai coughed as Eswain dropped Tai beside Ahri.

"Well if you love your little fox so much...you can watch her die," Eswain laughed as Tai let a tear fall from his eye.

Tai didn't know what was worse the fact that he was beaten so badly or that he was about to lose and fail Ahri. No he knew what could top that, the fact that he couldn't close his right eye and now he had to watch Ahri die. Tai began to think Ahri's words were right and this was their fate. Perhaps death was inevitable. _**Is this how it ends? Will we all die here like this? My parents were right I would never be strong enough to defeat Eswain. It should have been me who died not Zack. He should have been here right now protecting Ahri, not me. **_Tai looked at Ahri as she looked at him with her hands and legs bound by ropes.

"I'm sorry Ahri," Tai whispered letting his tears roll down his cheeks. "You were right our deaths were inevitable," Tai weakly smiled trying to reassure Ahri.

"I know Tai. At least we die together," Ahri whispered as her eyes welled with her salty tears. "But at least we will be together on the other side," Ahri gasped from crying.

At that moment Tai felt his body regaining it movement. Tai used this as his chance he charged his ring magic and quickly pushed himself up pushing his magic inside Eswain. Tai clenched his fist tighter shut causing the ring to spin like a buzz saw. Blood splattered everywhere as Tai let the magic slice right through Eswain's body.

"How did you? You don't even have your sword?" Eswain questioned followed by him gurgling blood.

"I'll tell you my two secrets...friendship..." Tai grinned as he pulled the magic ring out of Eswain. "Remember it's how you use your weapons," Tai smirked kicking Eswain off the roof and into the fissure below.

Tai untied Ahri and then embraced her with a warm hug. Ahri began to cry tears of joy as Tai had saved the two of them. Tai lifted Ahri up and walked the two of them to the others. The league of legends looked at the fallen Institute. Tai turned to Jayce who was smiling weakly at this bittersweet moment.

"I know what you did Jayce...thank you," Tai said feeling the blood still painted on his skin.

"So you know I healed you?" Jayce asked smiling wider at his accomplishment.

"Yes. I think you have earned the title of strongest summoner," Tai said placing a hand on Jayce's shoulder.

Tai walked towards the Institute gesturing for the others to stay behind. As they watched for what felt like hours they were relieved to see Tai walking back with Katarina in his arms. Tai laid her on the floor and then looked up at Jayce. Tai stared at Jayce and waited for Jayce to catch on as soon as he did Jayce nodded and crouched beside Katarina. After about ten minutes Katarina had been healed although she would still feel pain.

**-1 week later-**

The steam train had finally arrived at Ionia. Tai and Ahri got off waving to Caitlyn and Katarina as the train left. The summoners were using their powers to rebuild the Institute and that meant Jayce had to stay behind. Until then the champions had to return to their home. Tai looked at the surrounding area remembering he had nothing to come back to here. Ahri however did, she had a nice little cottage just outside the main city.

"I guess we part ways for now, huh?" Tai slightly smiled as he looked at Ahri. She looked down at Tai's feet shrugging.

"You always could come with me?" Ahri suggested in an innocent tone. "I have enough to keep us going until the Institute of War is back up and running," Ahri bounced on the spot.

"I guess I could...it would be like you repaying the debt for letting you stay in my room at the Institute," Tai and Ahri giggled as he finished the sentence.

"That reminds me...it's a single bed and this one is going to be squishier than your one," Ahri grinned dirtily. Tai laughed at the sight.

The two walked off in the direction of Ahri's cottage hand in hand. They walked through a forest of bamboo which made Tai and Ahri remember what it was like to be home. Tai stopped Ahri thinking now was the best time. Ahri looked at Tai wondering what was wrong but was surprised when Tai kissed Ahri passionately on the lips. As Tai pulled away Ahri pulled him back in remembering her lust. She hadn't thought about having sex with Tai for awhile now but she felt like it was the time. Tai smiled grabbing her hand and letting her guide him to the cottage. She looked so innocent in Tai's eyes but many would say she had a devious look about her.

Ahri opened the door letting Tai in first. She lit a candle and shut a curtain. Tai collapsed onto her bed with a soft moan. Ahri could tell Tai was tired he hadn't slept in days and his wounds hadn't fully healed yet. Ahri let Tai get some rest. She pulled the blanket up over Tai's neck and then kissed his forehead with a wink. Tai smiled as Ahri walked over to a pot and poured some fresh water into it.

"What kind of soup would you like?" Ahri asked looking at Tai.

"Oh no you don't-" Ahri pressed a finger against his lips.

"I take it you would like my special recipe? Newbie's pick," Ahri smirked grabbing a carrot from her knapsack.

"Thank you Ahri," Tai whispered rolling onto his side for a better view of the beautiful fox.

"It's ok. You would do it for me," Ahri whispered back continuing to cook her recipe.

Tai slowly closed his eyes which made him realise how much pain his entire chest and stomach were in. Tai pulled up his shirt and looked under the blanket to see his bandages stained in old and dry blood. Ignoring this Tai closed his eyes once more this time falling asleep. Tai woke up with Ahri sitting beside him on the bed. She handed him the bowl of soup smiling as she did so. Tai sat forward and held his side letting out a groan. Ahri supported him as he tried to pull himself up. Ahri rested her head on Tai's shoulder while he ate his soup. After drinking from the bowl assuring he got every last bit of the ramen. Tai placed the bowl on the bedside table.

Ahri pulled the blanket down to Tai's thighs and then pulled up his top. Tai thought she was having a craving for love. However Ahri had undone Tai's bandages and wrapped new ones around his body. She then took his shirt and pants off leaving him in underwear and socks. "Just relax. I want you at your best by the end of this week," Ahri spoke seductively which turned Tai on. Tai watched as Ahri locked the door. It was dark outside and probably only a couple hours away from tomorrow. Tai felt Ahri slide into bed and she was right because Tai felt like he was going to fall out. She then pulled Tai in so she was feeling what Tai had been feeling. She then wrapped her arms around Tai and pulled herself close. Tai and Ahri fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

Ahri awoke to Tai sitting at the table eating bread and ramen. Ahri got up and walked over sitting beside Tai where her own breakfast awaited. Tai smiled kissing her on the cheek and whispering "good morning," Ahri smiled and returned the words. As Tai finished he stood up trying to ignore his strained body. Ahri watched as Tai jumped onto an archway and began to pull his body up. Ahri began to wonder why Tai was doing chin ups. After Tai done half a dozen sets of thirty he dropped to the floor on his back and took a quick breather. Ahri continued to eat unsure of what Tai was doing although it did look hot when he worked out. Tai then rolled onto his stomach and began doing push ups, followed by sit ups and then a jog on the spot. Ahri stood up walking over to see what he was up to.

"Tai why are you working out? It's not good in your current condition," Ahri softly spoke pulling Tai's shirt up to inspect the bandages.

"So I can become physically stronger," Tai spoke enthusiastically as if he was following a dream or goal. "It's one thing to have a strong weapon and magic that you know how to use...but it's another when it comes to being physically stronger," Tai continued the passion never leaving his eyes.

"But Eswain's dead and the league of legends is currently in shambles. Why would you need to get stronger? I love you without the ripped abdominal," Ahri spoke softly wrapping her arms around Tai which resulted in a groan.

"I want to become stronger because I want to protect you. After what happened I can't lose you again." Tai smiled at the thought while Ahri kept him in her warm embrace.

"But you didn't lose me? Not to mention there is nothing left to fight for," Ahri had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Those champions that were contained by the summoners in a prison have escaped and are running amuck. Eswain had plans and if they succeed then the league of legends won't have anything left to fight for. Runeterra's fate will be chosen for us," Tai spoke in an energetic tone. Ahri pulled away from Tai looking at him a little worried. But Tai smiled and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down to relax.

"Such a shame you failed us Eswain we had such big plans for you," a familiar voice spoke as Eswain slowly opened his eyes in pain. "I should send you to the void after your failure...you weak spineless fool. But then again I could always leech your essence and become you. The idea does sound exhilarating doesn't it Essie?" the voice laughed as Eswain's tried to make out the figure through his blurry vision. "You see we still have the sword," Eswain shouted in pain as he felt the sword slither out of his stomach. "Now to add to my power by merging with your body," the voice laughed as Eswain felt a cold presence hovering over his body.

"Wait..."Eswain used the last of the air from his lungs as he spoke. "If you take my body over...do me the favour of acting on my behalf. I want Tai to grovel at my feet when he witnesses me twice as strong," Eswain wheezed slightly as he took his dying breath.

Tai and Ahri were taking a little trip in the main city of Ionia. While Ahri had purchased quite a bit of clothes Tai had brought weapons. Ahri was a little scared of what Tai was becoming although she loved him and that would never change.

"Ahri I want to change," Tai suddenly spoke looking down at the ground.

"Why would you change?" Ahri asked looking at the brown haired boy.

"I don't mean the way I am...I just want to use my agility, speed and stealth to its limits," Tai spoke suddenly looking up.

"What do you mean?" Ahri asked walking closer to Tai so their elbows touched.

"I mean...I no longer want to be the prophecy child. I want to be an assassin," Tai enthusiastically spat the last words.

"What about your sword?" Ahri asked feeling a little shocked Tai would leave it behind.

"My sword and magic can be anything, it can transform...evolve. It does take some time to change its form and that is why I cannot do it in battle." Tai linked arms with Ahri as they walked in hopes she would agree with Tai's decision. "I'm going to be a dual wielding assassin...still using my essence blade just now in a smaller form and there are two of them." Tai rubbed his head feeling a little stupid for saying that.

"Whatever makes you happy Tai," Ahri said kissing Tai gently on the cheek.

"Now let's go get you that dress..." Tai chuckled as Ahri jumped up and down in joy while screaming the words "yay" Tai smiled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

**-1 month later-**

Tai had settled into his new lifestyle quite well. Tai hadn't heard from Jayce in awhile although he knew Jayce was doing fine. Tai was now an assassin and he was a darn good one, although he never killed anyone unless they were wrong doers. Tai only change in appearance was black mask that he kept tied around his neck and would pull up over his mouth and nose when necessary. He also had become quite muscular after exercising daily. Tai's change had really helped him forget his past and Eswain, but he would never forget his time with Ahri, Jayce or Caitlyn.

Tai was once again with Ahri in the main city of Ionia. Ahri however had been hanging out with an old friend of hers, Syndra. How Syndra got off that tower we will never know, but Tai does and he was the reason she was there. Ahri hadn't had any friends in Ionia like Tai did. Tai sat on top of a building crouching and watching the streets. Ahri appeared before Tai's red eyes. Tai waited for the perfect moment and then landed in front of the fox. She and Syndra jumped in their spot as Tai laughed. Syndra gave Tai a hug and then watched as Tai and Ahri held hands and began to walk. Syndra followed by their side adoring the couple. Tai had changed Syndra's power hording ways after the two met.

**-Flashback-**

Tai pulled his mask up as he entered the floating fortress. Tai's eyes went wide at the haven he stood upon. If he took this stuff and sold it he could make a ton of money. Tai could hear the clacking of boots. Tai turned to see a big breasted girl he jumped wide eyed. Tai spun and then thought about Ahri why this girl turned Tai on like this he didn't know.

"What do you think you are doing here?" the woman grumpily asked as if possessed with power.

"I am truly sorry. I thought no one lived here and that I could find some stuff to scavenge for money. Me and my girlfriend are running low on money at this time," Tai smirked under his mask knowing this act may just work.

"Don't be foolish everyone knows the dark sovereign," Syndra grinned as Tai looked at the girl. Tai closed his eyes and raised only his index finger as he approached the girl.

"You see that is where you are wrong...I don't know who you are," Tai tried not to laugh as he spoke. Syndra's eyes went wide as he said the words.

"May Tai have mercy on your soul," Syndra spat in disgust. Tai chuckled as she said this causing her to get even more confused.

"So you are Syndra? Well I am Tai," Tai smirked as he pulled down his mask. Syndra looked at Tai and began to walk towards him. Tai giggled nervously as he backed away scratching the back of his head.

"Tai. From what I hear you are quite heroic. I must say I have dreamed about you...about meeting you," Syndra smiled as she approached Tai. Tai was now against the railing and if he went any further back he would have fallen to his certain death.

"Syndra...I am dating Ahri so if you could back away crazy woman then that would be great," Tai kept a neutral expression. Syndra looked at Tai and smiled giggling. She apologized and then the rest was history.

Tai and Ahri kissed before going to sleep. Their kissing was hot and passionate. Their tongues were in an endless battle for dominance and Ahri had been winning. As the tongues danced around each other Tai pulled Ahri's dress off. Ahri wanted this more than anything and she was finally getting it. Tai flipped Ahri underneath him and grinned as he took his top off and pants. Ahri licked her lips ready for it.

"Well goodnight," Tai grinned getting off Ahri and getting into bed. Ahri went under the blanket as well smiling at Tai.

"One day," Ahri whispered into Tai's ear as he smirked nodding off to sleep. Ahri pushed her body close to Tai and fell asleep herself.

As the sun rose Tai and Ahri kissed each other good morning. The two got ready to head out for the day. The two put their usual attire on and then walked out into the bamboo forest. As soon as they arrived in the main city the two were surprised by a commotion. Ahri looked up at Tai with her golden orbs. Tai nodded pulling up his mask preparing to help the innocent. Tai was shocked when he found none other than Cho'Gath and some smaller void minions. Ahri's orb of deception charged up in her hand.

"Ahri run!" Tai shouted as Ahri and Tai stood in their battle stance.

"No I am staying with you!" Ahri shouted back.

"Promise me you won't get hurt?" Tai asked in an even tone.

"I promise," the two charged swinging at the minions in their path.

Tai threw a knife that landed straight in between the minion's eyes. He then grabbed the knife and swung up killing another minion off. Ahri did well at protecting herself as Tai fought his heart out. Tai swung his essence dagger and watched as the minion fell with a line of blood leaving its neck. Cho'Gath laughed as Tai came straight at him his eyes shining red as he let out a battle cry. Tai's aura charged around his feet and gradually went up until he was cloaked by it. Tai grew fangs and his aura suddenly sprouted a tail and wings. Tai leapt into the air using his wings and then spun as with his daggers in front of him while coming down on Cho'Gath. This battle was just getting started.


End file.
